Time before down
by QueezxyLee13-Kira
Summary: Summary : 'OMONA! tampan'/ "YAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan!" / "kau yakin kau kuat" / "Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya Hyukkie " . YeHyuk/KyuHyuk
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Time Before Down

Cast : - Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

yang lain menyusul.

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning . Angst .

Rated : T-entukan sendiri .

Author : Queezxy Lee Lee Kira

P/s : ff yaoi pertama saya . maklumin yahh … *bungkuk2 .

Saya terima semua keritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

.

Summary : 'OMONA! tampan'/ "YAHH! Apa yang kau lakukan?" / "kau yakin kau kuat" / "Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya Hyukkie~ " .

.

.

Enjoy~

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya pada dunia seperti ingin memberitahu bahwa ini sudah saatnya untuk kembali pada kegiatan rutin yang akan sulit sekali untuk merubahnya seorang namja cantik nan manis yang menampilkan lesung pipi di wajahnya masuk kedalam sebuah ruang –Kamar dan dilihatnya seorang Yeo –Namja super Manis yang masih menjelajahi dunia mimpinya didekatinya namja itu.

"Ireona Hyukkie … Ireona"

"nnghh… sebentar lagi Hyung"

"Hyukkie~ … bangun Chagi … Oemma dan Appa sudah menunggu diruang makan"

"MWO?"

"….."

"Oemma dan Appa sudah Pulang ?" Hyukjae atau sebutan akrabnya Hyukkie Langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Hyungnya yang masih ber-cengo-ria.

'sepertinya aku harus ke THT pulang kuliah' batinnya .

#SKIP TIME#

**Hyukjae POV**

"Hyukkie kau lama sekali !" eluh Leeteuk –Hyungku

Diruang makan sudah duduk seorang yeoja dengan 3 orang namja. Aku pun langsung mendudukan diri disebelah Hyung kesayanganku itu.

"Oemma, Appa, Hyung dia siapa ?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk namja yang duduk dihadapanku.

"Tidak sopan jangan tunjuk-tunjuk seperti itu" ucap Appa menceramahiku dan aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas .

"mianhae" ucapku .

"dia anak dari teman Appa , dia yang akan tinggal bersamamu disini , namanya Jongwoon panggil saja Yesung akrablah dengannya" Jelas Oemma.

Akupun memperhatikannya yang sedang makan dengan gaya yang anggun entah kenapa aku sangat tertarik melihat wajahnya yang tampan itu dan dia balik melihatku dan tersenyum manis.

'OMONA! Tampan' ucapku dalam hati.

"Yesung Imnida" Ucapnya Tenang dan melanjutkan acara makannya .

'ck,,! Dingin sekali' batinku.

#SKIP TIME#

AT HYUKKIE ROOM's

Dengan santainya aku mendudukkan diriku di ranjang _Queen Size _milikku. Sambil membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika hanya aku dan Yesung saja dirumah ini . Tunggu! Rumah ini hanya memiliki 1 buah kamar tidur itu tandanya .

'AGHH…. Anniiiiiiiiiii… !'batinku .

"Hyukkie~ . kami akan segera berangkat cepatlah kemari" Teriak Hyungku dari Ruang tengah .

"neh .. Hyung…" akupun langsung bergegas pergi keruang tengah .

.

"nah Hyukkie , akrablah dengan Yesung dia lebih tua 1 tahun daripadamu" Jelas Appa padaku.

"neh" jawabku singkat.

"Yesungie kau jaga Hyukkie~ yahh ,,, dia orangnya manja loo…"ucap Oemma pada Yesung-Hyung .

"YAHH! Oemma aku tidak Manja seperti yang kau ucapkan" Bantahku sambil mem-_pout_-kan _cherry lips _ku .

Dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku .

"Hyukkie-Chagi kami pergi ne,, jaga dirimu baik-baik" pesan Leeteuk –Hyung sambil mengelus suraiku dengan lembut tentu saja aku jadi luluh dibuatnya dan langsung memeluk Hyungku yang cantik nan manis ini.

"aku akan sangat merindukan kalian" gumamku sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

"ne , kami pergi" …

"…." Aku hanya membalas dengan melambaikan tangan diikuti dengan Yesung-Hyung juga .

**Hyukjae POV-END**

.

Eunhyuk atau akrab dengan hyukkie langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya tapi sebelumnya Yesung sudah mengikutinya memasuki kamar dan .

BRAKK!

Suara pintu dibanting dengan kencangnya berserta Tubuh Eunhyuk yang ditarik oleh Yesung sampai punggungnya membentur pintu tersebut.

"uuuhhh…" Ringisnya kesakitan.

"Yesung-Hyung lepaskan sakit….." mendorong-dorong dada Yesung supaya segara menjauh dari dirinya tapi salahkan dirinya yang jarang berolah raga selain dance dan membuat tenaganya tidak cukup besar untuk mendorong Yesung menjauh .

"Ani" Gumamnya ditelinga kanan Eunhyuk dan itu membuat Eunhyuk merinding sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk yang hanya ditatap tak percaya dengan Eunhyuk . beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka bersatu dan itu sukses membuat mata Eunhyuk terbelalak juga badannya menegang seketika .

"Euunggh! …." Erengan Eunhyuk sambil memukul-mukul dada Yesung .

Tapi yesung malah memegang kedua Tangan Eunhyuk dengan satu tangannya dan diletakkan diatas kepalah Eunhyuk , lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang kasar lidah Yesung sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk menjebol (?) bibir ceri milik Eunhyuk.

TBC~

Mianhae ... Kalau masih banyak kesalahan *bungkuk 90 derajat .

gomawo udah baca ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Time Before Down

Cast : - Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)

Kim Kibum (Kibum)

Lee Donghae (Donghae)

Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning . Angst .

Rated : T-entukan sendiri .

Author : Queezxy Lee Lee Kira

P/s : ff yaoi pertama saya . maklumin yahh … *bungkuk2 .

Saya terima semua keritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

Previeuw Part

_Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Eunhyuk yang hanya ditatap tak percaya dengan Eunhyuk . beberapa detik kemudian bibir mereka bersatu dan itu sukses membuat mata Eunhyuk terbelalak juga badannya menegang seketika ._

_"Euunggh! …." Erengan Eunhyuk sambil memukul-mukul dada Yesung ._

_Tapi yesung malah memegang kedua Tangan Eunhyuk dengan satu tangannya dan diletakkan diatas kepalah Eunhyuk , lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang kasar lidah Yesung sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk menjebol (?) bibir ceri milik Eunhyuk._

Enjoy..

.

"Ahhkk..!" pekik Eunhyuk saat dirasakannya Yesung mengigit bibirnya dan itu sukses memberikan jalur akses masuk pada gua kehagatan di dalam mulut Eunhyuk .

Lama-kelamaan Eunhyuk yang merasa semakin lemas terjatuh duduk dengan posisi masih dilumat oleh Yesung .

#5 minuted later.. –,-"

"haah.. hahh…. Hhaaahh." Tanpa membuang waktu Eunhyuk langsung mencari pasokan Oksigen yang sangat ia perlukan sedari tadi dan menatap Yesung yang masih mengenggam kedua tangan Eunhyuk diatas kepalanya dengan tatapan tajam.

"waeyo?" Tanya Yesung tanpa dosa -,-"

"YAHH!... apa yang kau lakukan tadiii.. !" Teriak Eunhyuk dan Yesung reflek melepas genggaman tangan Eunhyuk dan berpindah pada telinganya.

"huh.. kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak . aku hanya ingin memberimu salam saja kok" jawabnya tanpa dosa dan langsung menuju sebuah kasur dan membaringkan tubuhnya .

"aku mau tidur jika kau mau tidur, tidurlah disebelahku" ucapnya santai , dan itu membuat Eunhyuk kesal sendiri .

#Tomorrow.

"YAHH!... Yesung-Hyung sampai kapan kau akan tidur 30 menit lagi sekolah akan dimulai" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yesung yang masih terlelap.

"Eunnghh…"

"Kyaaa!"

Teriak Eunhyuk saat dirasa dirinya sudah ditarik kedalam pelukan Eunhyuk dengan posisi , Eunhyuk diatasnya yang masih tertidur .

"YAHH! Kau ini gemar-gemar sekali berteriak ditelingaku" Protes Yesung yang langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih berdebar ria .

'huh! Kenapa jantungku ini !' batinnya .

#SKIP time

#School in the Class

"Selamat pagi , semua!" Sapa Eunhyuk pada penghuni kelas yang ada disana.

"Hyukkie kau mau membuat kita satu kelas pergi ke dokter THT masal!" pekik seorang Ikan *dibunuhELFishy* namja tampan yang kita kenal dengan Donghae.

"akukan hanya menyapa kalian semua saja" rengek Eunhyuk dengan mata bulat yang berkaca-kaca sedikit berair diujungnya dan satu jarinya ia letakkan didepan _cherry lips_nya itu dan sukses membuat semua namja dan yeoja berharap menjadi seme(?) mahkluk cantik nan manis dan polos(?) ini .

"Hyuk-ah .. jangan menangis Changie~ " ucap Snow White lembut sambil memegang pinggangnya dan mengelus surai coklat kemerahannya itu .

"Bummhiee~ .. Hae~ .. memarahiku" merajuk pada Snow White yang kita kenal dengan Kibum sambil membalas pelukannya .

"YAHH! …. Jangan percaya dia Bummiee~ Jebal , dan lepaskan pelukannya kau tau akuu—" terpotong karena Kibum langsung mencium Donghae~ dan dengan gesit Kyuhyun yang baru datang langsung menyelamatkan mata Eunhyuk yang masih polos(?) dengan posisi memeluk Eunhyuk .

"YAHH! Snow White jangan main nyosor saja didepan Hyukkie~ , bagaimana kalau saja tadi aku telat datang ? lalu bagaimana dengan keperawaan(?) matanya ! kau mau tanggungjawab!" teriak Kyuhyun panjang lebar pada Kibum dan hanya dibalas dilirikan oleh Kibum .

"Aiishh … kau menyebalkan !" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukan Eunhyuk yang wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"eehh ? ah..nii…" ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung duduk ditempatnya .

dan seisi kelas dibuat bingung oleh 2 couple yang blak-blakan(?) mengumbar kemesraan didepan mereka.

#SKIP time

_**Sexy, Free & Single i je jun bi neun wal lyo.**_

_**Sexy, Free & Single I'm ready too, Bingo**_

anggap saja yang tadi adalah bel pulang dari SJHighSchool.

"dia murid baru dikelas 2-4 itu kan ?"

"wooahh .. tampan … siapa yah namanya?"

"namja yang manis"

.

Gumaman-guman seisi koridor yang baru saja dilalu oleh seorang namja tampan yang baru saja memulai ajarannya pada hari ini dan itu langsung menggemparkan untuk seluruh penghuni SJHighSchool.

Diapun berhenti didepan kelas yang bertuliskan kelas 1-1 , akhirnya dia menumukan orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi dan langsung menarik tangan namja itu.

"Hyuk-ah ayo kita pulang aku mulai lapar" pernyataan atau tetapnya curahat hati seorang Kim JongWoon (lupakan) sambil menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan menyeretnya(?) untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

"YAHH! Hyung ,,, pelan-pelanlah tanganku sakit~" Rengek Eunhyuk pada Yesung tapi tak didengar dan malah mempercepat jalannya dan itu membuat orang-orang yang barusan dilewati oleh mereka dihujani oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Auuw—" yang langsung dilempar(?)Yesung ke jog belakang mobil mereka dan mengunci bibir Hyukjae juga tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu mobilnya dan itu menyebabkan posisi Yesung yang sedang menindih Hyukjae.

TBC~P/s : Mianghae kalau jelek *bungkuk2 90 derajat


	3. Chapter 3

judul : Time Before Down

Cast : - Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)

Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning . Angst . Shounen-ai, Typos, Rape, BDSM

Rated : M-ungkin

Author : Queezxy Lee Lee Kira

P/s : ff yaoi pertama saya . maklumin yahh … *bungkuk2 .

Saya terima semua keritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

Previeuw Part

_"YAHH! Hyung ,,, pelan-pelanlah tanganku sakit~" Rengek Eunhyuk pada Yesung tapi tak didengar dan malah mempercepat jalannya dan itu membuat orang-orang yang barusan dilewati oleh mereka dihujani oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan._

_"Auuw—" yang langsung dilempar(?)Yesung ke jog belakang mobil mereka dan mengunci bibir Hyukjae juga tidak lupa untuk menutup pintu mobilnya dan itu menyebabkan posisi Yesung yang sedang menindih Hyukjae._

_._

_._

_Enjoy~ _

_._

_._

"ngmmhhh~ …Yesh..shunnggh~ hyyuuugm~ " Racau Hyukjae sambil mencoba mendorong Yesung yang sedang menindihnya , lama kelamaan ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar dan gigitan-gigitan pada bibir eunhyuk dan itu mengagibatkan bibir Eunhyuk berdarah .

Tak mau membuang-buang kesempatan Yesung langsung memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Eunhyuk tidak lupa untuk memegangang kedua lengan Hyukjae menjadi satu yang ia letakkan diatas kepala Hyukjae .

Hyukjae yang merasa harga dirinya terinjak diseperti inikan oleh namja yang bukan namjachingu akhirnya hanya terisak-isak kecil .

Yesungpun melepas lumatannya dengan berat hati dan menatap Eunhyuk dalam penuh arti berbeda yang masih dalam posisi tadi.

"Hyyuungg~ hiks… hiks…" isakan Eunhyuk mulai menjadi sedilepasnya(?) lumatan Yesung padanya dan itu menampakan wajah Eunhyuk yang sudah merah padam dengan mulut mengangah merah merekah juga bengkak dan jangan lupakan nafas dan isakannya yang mengalun menjadi _instrumental music _yang terdengar indah ditelinga Yesung .

"waeyo chagie~?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada selembut mungkin ditelinga kanan Hyukjae tangan Yesung yang bebas merayap(?) kebelakang jog seperti mencari sesuatu yang ia cari dan ia menyeringai menyeramkan setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya dan jangan lupakna wajah polos Hyukjae yang masih merauk oksigen sebayak mungkin dengan darah yang masih menetes pada ujung bibirnya .

"Hyunghh~ .. bisakahh khau menyingh-kir haahh.. dari~ hadapanku se-se…karang?" ucap Hyukjae Rancau pada Yesung .

"neh.. tapi tunggu sebentar" ucap YEsung tanpa mengubah posisi mereka sedari tadi dan mengambil benda yang tadi ia temukan yang ternyata adalah sebuah tali dan mengikatkan kedua lengan Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi digenggam Yesung dan tanpa curiga Eunhyuk malah terus mamandang mata Yesung memohon agar Yesung melepaskan tindihannya(?) .

'lihatlah betapa polosnya dia , aku harus berterima kasih kepada Leeteuk Hyung dan keluarganya' batin Yesung .

Meresa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada kedua lengannya dengan terpaksa ia dongkakan kepalanya dan mendapati lengannya yang diikat oleh tali menggantikan lengan Yesung tadi .

"Hyyuung~ lepaskan aku , jebal~ " Rengek Eunhyuk pasrah .

"ani"

jawab Yesung singkat dan langsung berpindah ke jog supir dan mulai mengedarai mobil mereka dengan sepanjang jalan yang dilantunkan dengan indah Rengekan , erengan dan ucapan pasrah dari Eunhyuk .

dan Yesung hanya menyeringai dijog depan sambil mengemudi.

#SKIP time

#in Home

Tampaknya Hyukjae yang capek sepanjang perjalannya merengek terus akhirnya tertidur dengan manis di jog belakang , Yesungpun menganggat tubuhnya dan membawanya kekamar mereka dengan keadaan kesua lengan hyukjae yang masih terikat.

Sesaat seringgaian dibibir _sexy_ Yesung mulai terlihat lagi dan lebih mengerikan sambil menatap Hyukjae yang masih terlelap.

#SKIP Time

# Eunhyuk POV

"euunghh…" aku merasa pusing dan sakit yang benar-benar menyerang tubuhku.

"euungghh!" 'tunggu!' tambahku dalam hati setelah merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada kedua lengan dan kakiku.

'oh! Tuhan salah apa aku padamu' gumamku setelah melihat keadaan dan kondisiku saat ini .

Kalian mau tau ? kedua tanganku dan kakiku diikat dimasing-masing _nightstand _, mulutku dibekap oleh kain hitam dan jangan lupakan pakaianku yang hanya menggunakan kemeja atasanku yang berwarna putih aku sangat bersyukur memakai yang sebesaran jadi bagian 'itu'ku pun tidak kelihatan walau aku tau aku masih memakainya .

CKIIEET …

Pintu kamar terbuka dan seorang namja yang sangat aku kenal berlangkah mendekatiku sambil tersenyum entah menyeringgai yang jelas aku tak bias melihatnya jelas dengan keadaan yang diikat seperti ini .

"kau sudah bangun chagie~"ucap Yesung Hyung yah aku sangat yakin bahwa itu dia dan sekarang dia sedang berdiri disamping ranjang sambil menatapku dengan tatapan err ingin errhh .. memakanku .

"Hyungg… jebal lepaskan" aku berusaha untuk bisa membujuknya untuk mau melepaskanku.

Aku tak tau apa yang akan ia perbuat lagi padaku sesudah ini sepertinya bulu kudukku sudah mulai berdiri , itu membuat tubuhku sangat tidak nyaman .

"Hyung—hmmh" Yesung Hyung mengecup bibirku lembut .

"Jebal , Hyung… aku sudah memiliki namjaChi—ngu!"

PLAKK

"Auuwwhhh…. " ringinsan kesakitan keluar dari mulutku 'rasanya bibirku sangat perih sekali dan aku yakin ada darah yang menetes diujung bibir sebelah kananku'.

"aku sudah tau" dengan ucapan dingin dan langsung mejilat , gigit dan menghisap tiap jengkal di leher jenjangku .

Seketika semua badanku mulai mengejang dan aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi semuanya terasa begitu tabuh untukku yang kubisa lakukan kali ini hanya mendesah , meringis dan memohon kepada Yesung Hyung agar ia mau memberhentikan permaian gila ini .

.

'Kyunnie~ … Teukkie Hyung tolong aku' teriakku dalam hati .

#Eunhyuk POV –End-

#SKIP Time (ampun yah kalau masalah NC saya menyerah bisa terbayang sendirikan) .

.

.

Semuanya sudah terjadi permainan gila tadi sudah membuat kedua namja ini sangat kelelahan . terlihat dari cara mereka yang tertidur dengan sangat damai dan jangan lupakan posisi mereka yang berpelukan dengan selembar selimut berwarna putih tebal dengan bercak merah seperti darah yang menempel pada selimut tersebut yang membungkus(?) tubuh mereka berdua .

hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka saat ini , sampai salah satu dari mereka terbangun dan sangat _shock _melihat keadaannya sendiri untuk saat ini belum lagi dengan rasa sakit dan perih dibagian selangkangannya .

.

.

.

'maafkan aku kyunnie~' salah satu dari mereka terus menggumamkan itu sampai air matanya mengalir .

#SKIP Time .

"Hyukkie~ ppali ireona~ …." Ujar Yesung dengan penuh kelembutan pada Eunhyuk .

Eunhyuk yang membuka matanya langsung menjaga dengan Yesung .

"Hyukkie~ waeyo?"

Yang hanya dijawab oleh gelengan dari Eunhyuk .

"wajahmu pucat—"

Yesungpun mendekatkan kepalanya pada Hyukjae dan

TUUKK

Kedua kening mereka saling menempel ( kebayangkan )

Dan seketika wajah Eunhyuk merah padam seperti tomat yang sudah matang .

"ternyata kau demam , mianhae telah memaksamu" peryataan Yesung yang langsung membuat Hyukjae menatap kearahnya yang sedang menundukkan kepala .

"Hyung aku taka pa kok" Hibur Eunhyuk dan memeluk Tubuh Yesung Erat dan dapat dirasakannya aliran hangat dalan darahnya .

.

.

TBC~

P/s mianhae kalau jelek *bungkuk2 90 derajat .

GImana panjang ga ?

Mianhae kalau kurang panjang lagi... :(


	4. Chapter 4

judul : Time Before Down

Cast : - Lee Hyukjae (Eunhyuk)

Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)

Cho Kyuhyun (Kyuhyun)

Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk)

Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik YME dan orang tua mereka.

Genre : Romance, YAOI , Crack !Warning . Angst . Shounen-ai, Typos, Rape, BDSM

Rated : T-entukan sendiri

Author : Queezxy Lee Lee Kira

P/s : ff yaoi pertama saya . maklumin yahh … *bungkuk2 .

Saya terima semua keritikan okeh karena dari itu baca sambil menghayatinya okeh …

Previeuw Part

_Kedua kening mereka saling menempel ( kebayangkan ) , Dan seketika wajah Eunhyuk merah padam seperti tomat yang sudah matang ._

"_ternyata kau demam , mianhae telah memaksamu" peryataan Yesung yang langsung membuat Hyukjae menatap kearahnya yang sedang menundukkan kepala ._

"_Hyung aku tak apa kok" Hibur Eunhyuk dan memeluk Tubuh Yesung Erat dan dapat dirasakannya aliran hangat dalan darahnya ._

_._

_._

_Enjoy~ _

_._

_._

"Hyung~ cepatlah sedikit kau mau kita terlambat," Teriak Hyukjae pada Yesung didalam ruang tengah.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat dan itu membuat Eunhyuk atau Hyukjae ini ngendus kesal.

"Wae?" Tanya Yesung heran karena melihat wajah Euhyuk yang 'bete' karena menunggunya kurang lebih 20 menit, dan hanya Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"ah okeh Mianhaeyo Changie~," bujuk Yesung pada Eunhyuk sambil menggenggam tanganya dan menariknya lembut ke mobih tidak lupa dengan senyum manis nan tulusnya yang selalu ia perlihatkan pada Eunhyuk.

.

Disepanjang perjalan menuju sekolah hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai terhentinya mobil diparkiran belakang sekolah yang mau tak mau salah satu dari mereka harus berani berbicara.

"Ne , Kajja Hyukkie," Ajak Yesung pada Eunhyuk dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukan imut dari Eunhyuk.

#Skip time .

#Class Hyukjae .

"Hyukkie~ … bogoshioyo~," ucap Kyuhyun manja sambil memeluk namjachingunya itu.

"Ne , Na do Kyunnie~," balas Hyukjae sambil mempererat pelukannya dan seluruh kelas hanya bergeleng-geleng 'gaje' melihat satu _couple _ini.

"Uuuhh Panass ! hari ini panasss sekali yahh~," Goda Hae atau Donghae pada KyuHyuk _couple _.

"YaH! … ngomong saja kau iri Hae kau bisa memintanya pada Kibummie~ mu itu BLEKKHH ," bantah Hyukjae setelah melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan memeletkan lidahnya.

"Uuuhh!.. yah aku tidak iri padamu , aku bisa memintanya kapan saja jika kumau—," sekilas ia mematap Kibum yang diam-diam menyeringai dan itu membuat ia menelan ludahnya kelu.

'Sial mati aku malam ini' batin Donghae .

"Kenapa berhenti Hae … Hahahah kau kalah.. Yeahh … ," ucapnya Hyukjae dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan tertawa kemenangan.

"Yahh! Terserahmu sajalah," ucap Hae frustasi (kalah terus==")

#SKIP time

.

Beberapa menit setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Hyukkie .. aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar," ucap Kyuhyun .

"Ne, aku akan mengirim pesan pada Yesung-Hyung dulu agar ia pulang duluan," ucapnya sambil mengambil _handphone_nya dan langsung memulai kegiatannya.

Dan langsung memasukan kembali _handphone_nya ke dalam tas.

"sudah?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan hanya dijawab anggukan imut oleh Eunhyuk .

"Kajja," ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan Hyukjae lembut dan memebawanya menuju atap.

.

"ada apa Kyu?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran kenapa ia dibawa keatap, Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat untuk duduk disebelah dan langsung diikuti oleh Eunhyuk .

"Hyukkie~"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?" sambil menatap mata Hyukjae dalam .

"Ehh? Wae? Te—ntu saja Kyu~," ucap Hyukjae sambil menghindari sorot mata Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja?" mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk

"N—ne"

Kyuhyun langsung mengunci _cherry lips_ milik Eunhyuk Memulatnya selembut mungkin dan membuat Eunhyuk terbawa pada permainan Kyuhyun.

"jeongmal?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Kyuhyun mendorong lembut tubuh Eunhyuk sampai ia memposisikan diri menindih(?) Eunhyuk seketika mata Eunhyuk bulat seketika.

"Waeyo?"

"Kyu, kau mau melakukannya?"

"Ne, Wae?"

"Kau gi—"

Kata-kata Eunhyuk terpotong karena ciuman kasar dari Kyuhyun yang langsung mengunci bibirnya dengan sekali gigitan bibir Eunhyuk langsung terbuka dan itu sukses berberi akses masuk kedalam goa kehangatan milik Eunhyuk, disamping itu Eunhyuk hanya mulai terisak mendapatkan perilakuan dari namjachingunya sendiri.

"Hikss… Kyuu~,"air mata sudah mulai menetes pada kedua belah pipinya tapi Kyuhyun tetap saja tak memeberhentikan aksinya dan ia malah berpindah pada leher jenjang nan tegas milik Hyukjae.

Lengan Kyuhyun mulai ia selipkan kedalam baju serang Eunhyuk dan itu mengakibatkan tubuh Eunhyuk menegang seketika karena mengingat perilaku yesung padanya Tempo hari.

DUKK

Seseorang menarik tubuh Kyuhyun sampai punggungnya menambrak tembok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukkie?" Tuntut Yesung pada Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk yang lemas ala _bridal style _.

"harusnya aku yang Tanya padamu apa hubunganmu dengan Na-m-ja-chi-nguku" ucap Kyuhyun penuh penekanan pada 'namjachingu'nya.

"Aku mencintainya kau mau apa?" seketika raut wajah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menjadi _shock_ .

"Ka—kau ?"

"Aku serius Cho Kyuhyun!" penekanan pada kata 'aku serius'.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Yesung , Kyuhyun yang melihatnyapun hanya tersenyum pahit melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat nyaman dan lebih senang berada bersama Yesung daripadanya akhirnya mengela nafas berat.

"Hufftt…. Kalau begitu jaga ia baik-baik," seketika bergantian Yesung dan Eunhyuk yang berwajah penuh dengan tanda Tanya.

"Hyung, turunkan aku," pinta Eunhyuk pada Yesung dan langsung dikabulkan oleh Yesung, ia menurunkan tubuh Eunhyuk dari gendongannya dengan sangat hati-hati, seakan-akan Eunhyuk adalah barang yang akan rusak jika diperlakukan dengan kasar.

Tanpa aba-aba Eunhyuk langsung berjalan menuju tempat Kyuhyun berada dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, tentu saja Kyuhyun membalasnya dan Yesung hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan seulas senyum pahit yang terukir dibibirnya.

"Kyu~ hiks.. maaf—kan aku selama ini hikss… dan terima kasih untuk semuanya , maaf hikss.. aku tak bisa ber—bersamamu lagi, Jeongmal Mianhaeyo," ucapnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan hanya dibalas oleh anggukann juga senyum tulus dari Kyuhyun.

"Ne~ … Saranghae~ jaga dirimu baik-baik," ucapnya sambil mengelus surai cokelat kemerahan milik Hyukjae dengan sayang yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie Kajja kita pulang!" ajak Yesung pada Eunhyuk dan dibalas anggukan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Ne… Hyung~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada YEsung dan berlari kearah Yesung .

"AKU PERCAYA SUATU HARI NANTI KAU AKAN MENEMUKAN YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIKU , KYUNNIE~~" Teriak Hyukjae penuh semangat pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum super manis pada kyuhyun yang tak mungkin bisa lagi ia lihat esok hari .

.

Bayangan Hyukjae dan Yesung menghilang dari hadapannya –Kyuhyun .

.

.

.

'semoga kau bahagia bersamanya Hyukkie~' .

.

.

.

.

The End.

P/s : Mianhae kalau nunggu lama , mianhae kalau banyak Typo .

Dan Gomawo buat semua saran yang sudah Chingu2 beri, akhir kata Gomawo buat sudah setia baca ff hasil karya saya ini yang tidak lebih bagus dari Author-author yang udah jago.

Jangan Lupa Review yah


End file.
